Unconditionally
by Tomoyo Sakagami
Summary: A husband who loves you unconditionally is every girl's dream. Of course Sakura know it well, it was her own dream once. But now, she regretted ever wanting that man of her dreams. Why? Because that unconditional love is actually a curse, suffocating her. 'A piece of advice for those who think a jealous boyfriend is cute. Receiving a man's possessive love is torture.'


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

xXx

_Uchiha Sasuke_

'_I loved you in every possible way a man can._

_But my love…is suffocating you?_

_When it comes to you, every man in the whole world are my mortal enemies._

_It's all because I love you so much._

_Why can't you see this, Sakura?'_

_xXx_

* * *

Sa…Sakura…

Where is she? Where am I?

Sasuke tried to open his heavy eyes lids, his whole body is sore. Faintly, he heard a voice that says, "He's waking up."

After forcing his eyes to open up, he was greeted with a view of a white room and a nurse.

"Where am I? And Sakura…"

"You are currently in hospital. Do you remember what happened? You have been in a car accident. After the operation, you have been in a coma for about a week," said the nurse.

'A week.' He mused. Sasuke tried to sit up, but the nurse stopped him.

"Don't sit up yet, you are in no condition to move. You have to keep in mind that you just woke up from a coma," warned the nurse.

"Where is Sakura? My wife? I want to see her. Is she injured very badly?" He sounded very desperate, he noted.

He then remembered what happened. That evening, on the car, he was so furious. As usual, he started yelling, enraged. Sakura, in return, yelled back with tears on her face. Then, after he returned his eyes back on to the road, he saw a bus heading straight towards them. He drove his car to the other side just before he crash into the bus. The opposing bus did the same, but unfortunately, both cars crashed into the ground sideways. He saw the bus on fire and heard the cries of the passengers aboard.

"Sakura…" He tried to grab her and get out of the car, but everything went black…

"I am so sorry, Uchiha-san. Your wife died right where the accident happened."

"What?!" he shouted. The nurse must be kidding. It was all a horrible joke, right?

"What the hell are you talking about?! I don't believe you. Why must Sakura be dead?! You are lying. Just stop that non-sense talk and bring me to her. Is her condition bad? Why are you lying to me?! Stop saying she's dead! She can't be gone…she…can't just leave me like that!" Sasuke barely took notice that a doctor has entered his room with another person who is very familiar to him.

"Sasuke…" He heard someone call his name.

He turned around and saw Naruto. His best-friend and rival.

"Naruto, they tell me Sakura's gone. They are lying right? You guys are just playing a joke on me, right? This is not funny Naruto. Where is Sakura?" Sasuke grabbed the blonde's hand and practically begged him to tell him that the whole 'Sakura is dead' thing is just a prank and that she is safe and sound, waiting for him to wake up.

"Sasuke…" Naruto repeated. There are tears in the blonde's cerulean eyes, but with serious and sympathized look on his face.

Sasuke just sat there, shocked. He felt tears gathering in his eyes, threatening to fall. But he couldn't bring himself to care.

"No, it's impossible. She can't be gone. No, I don't believe you. You are all lying. Please, Sakura come out, I know you are just hiding somewhere. If you would just stop torturing me like this right now, I promise not to cause you any more trouble. Please Sakura. Just come back."

"Sasuke, I am so sorry for your loss…"

* * *

**I am so sorry for the late update, and now I'm back with a new story, I chose to work on this story first, others will come later. Sorry that this prologue is really short. But I can't give away a lot yet. I was supposed to post this chapter weeks before, but my laptop and the fanfiction net were both doing funny things to me (my excuse for this late update), so the process was delayed. Okay enough with my rant.**

**Tell me what you think! **

**Review! :)**


End file.
